Genshuku no Ai
by Ghost Cheeth
Summary: Xover with Utena: Shuichi is dating a Man who abuses named Ohtori Akio. Shuichi's only Escape from the pain is his Eiri Yuki books. What happens when Shuichi meets Yuki? Will Yuki save him from Hell?( Better then it sounds!) Lemon,Yaoi,AU, and Rape in Sec
1. pain is never fun

A young pink haired boy was sitting on his bed, engrossed in a book by the famous author Eiri Yuki. He was Famous for his books and the fact that no one knew what he looked like. But his stories were out of this world.

Shuichi was so interested in it that he did not hear the familiar sound of a key turning in a lock. Ohtori Akio walked through the front door of the apartment.

"Shuichi? I'm home." He received no answer so he went to the kitchen to see if the boy was there. He frowned when he saw the kitchen had been untouched since the morning's breakfast. Angrily he went to the bedroom and burst in the door. The small boy jumped, looking like he was near having a heart attack.

"A-Akio!"

"Where the hell is my dinner, Shuichi?" His eyes fell on the book, and he slowly looked up at the boy. "What are you doing?" Shuichi hid the book behind his back, "Nothing!" Akio sighed, "Reading..." He takes off his suit coat and rolls up his sleeves. "Work, work, work, Shuichi. I'm tired and what do you do? You make me work some more."

Shuichi looked down at the floor as Akio approached him. He knew what was coming, it always happened.

Shuichi felt Aiko make him lift his chin, Shuichi's purple eyes were filling with tears. " Sorry Love." Aiko kissed Shuichi on the lips and Punched the young man in the Gut. Before Shuichi could even recover from the Blow, Aiko had Punched him in the face and Aiko wore rings...gold ones .

The blow made Shuichi fly into the wall of the apartment, Shuichi weakly lifted his head, Just as Aiko swung his foot back it met Shuichi gut. This made Shuichi spit out blood... on Aiko's new black shoes.

Akio's face twisted with rage as he stared down at his shoes. "Bitch, I just bought this shoes!"; He tossed shuichi from where he is to the floor hard. Poor Shuichi only saw a couple of black shoes before intense pain erupted in his face. Akio had kicked him in the face and was now proceeding to stomp his face hard. " Bitch! Do. You. Know. How. Much. This. Shit. COST.?"

Akio stomped and kicked on him on each word, then he picked him up and tossed him into the nightstand next to the bed, making the lamp fall and break. Akio straightened up breathing hard, and fixed his tie. He walked to the door, looked around, and yelled, "Now clean this shit and yourself up. I'm going out to eat." Then the door slammed shut and Shuichi burst into tears, curling up into a small, vulnerable ball.

'What did I do...for this?' Shuichi thought bittely. all he did was go on a date with Aiko, so his friend Utena would shut up. The date they went on was fun, Aiko was great, he was everything ..like a Prince form a fairy-tell, Aiko gave Shuichi anything he wantted... but all this lasted for a good 5 months.

That's when Shuichi saw the Beast within the Prince, Aiko stopped being nice and sweet and got mad at every little thing. Shuichi lost count of how many times he walked in on Aiko and some whore. Yet somehow the purple haired monster seemed to make Shuichi come back and every time Shuichi would get hurt.

Shuichi sighed, getting up, and walking to the bathroom. Trails of blood followed him into the elegant tiled bathroom and he knew he had to clean that too before Akio came back. That was if he did, he was probably buned up somewhere with some two-bit floozy.

Shuichi took a long bath, and cleaned his face. Once that was done he spent 30min cleaning up his blood.

It was around midnight when Shuichi went to bed. He grab his book and laid down in king size bed, cried his self to sleep.

* * *

Ghost we are so Heartless!  
Rena: I know  
Both: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
Ghost anyway... were are just testing this story to see how you all like it.  
Rena: If you like it we'll do a Chapter2  
Ghost: Till then  
Rena and Ghost: May Death, be sweet to you. 


	2. More pain

Ghost: Chapter  
Rena. Two  
Ghost: Is  
Rena: For you!  
Yuki: Never do that!  
Girls: Okay.

Warning! This Chapter Dose have Rape!

* * *

Shuichi opened his eyes to soft kisses on his face, he looked up and found his self looking to Aiko's green eyes. Aiko ran a hand down Shuichi's face, " Sorry." He whispered into the boy's ear. " All you had to was cook..."

Shuichi studdered under the mans hands, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. " I'll do better." Shuichi whispered. " How about this ... me and You will have a nice dinner when I get back home okay?" Aiko asked. Shuichi could only nod his head. " Good. Well, I'm off to work." Aiko kissed Shuichi's head and walked out.

Just then the Phone ranged, Shuichi looked at the Id and it showed Hiro. Shuichi sighed and picked up the Phone.

**Hey Hiro**!

_Hey Shu, You okay?_

**Yea why?**

_Well you sound like shit... Did Akio Hurt you?_

**Lie, Hiro. I umm Just got over a cold**

_Are you sure, You know I could just..._

**No Hiro... I'm fine, I got to I got to go shopping.**

_All right..Love you_

**Love you too.**

Shuichi hung up, he wince in pain form the pain in his face. He hatted lying to Hiro. The first Time Aiko hit him, He had a broken arm. It was lucky that Hiro was coming to see Shuichi. When he heard the noise in side, he broke down the door and somehow got Aiko away from Shuichi.

After 5 days Shuichi went back to Aiko, because he said he would never do that. But Once they got into the House, Aiko had Shuichi by the Neck and said If he ever told Hiro anything, he would bury Hiro 6 feet under alive.

Shuichi sighed and went into the bathroom. It was time for the daily routine of applying make up. It was sort of like lies covering up the truth. When he was finished, he slowly put the cover-up down and noticed tears began to fall. "No, don't do that. Ruining the make up." He dap them away the tears carefully so as to not mess up the make up.

Shuichi walked out of the Bath room, and looked at the clock, it read 11:30 am. He had hours to kill, Aiko go home at 6. So he went back over to the bed and picked up his book from before and started reading.

By the time Shuichi closed the book, he looked at the clock it was 5:00pm (1) Aiko would be home in 1 hour. Shuichi got up and went into the Kicten and strated on the food. Half way done he found he was Messing something. 'Damn now I need to go out!." he thought

Shuichi was walking back form grocery store. He had forgotten one ingredient he needed for Akio's dinner. He was just crossing the street when he looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm late!" Shuichi took off running, dodging the people in his way as he tried to make it back home in time.

Just as he turn a conner, Bam! Shuichi fell back on his butt after hitting something "Watch it." A deep rich voice growled. Shuichi looked up and felt his face heat up. He was staring at a man taller then him, with sun golden hair and eyes to match. " What are you looking at?" The man asked.

"Oh, Sorry." Shuichi stood up and Looked at his watch, " Damn!" Shuichi turned to man and bowed lightly." I'm sorry, but I must go now." With that said Shuichi took off home.

The Man watched as the pink haired boy ran off, he looked at where the boy had fallen and saw A pair of Keys on the ground. He picked them and looked at them.

He looked back at the mop of pink hair disappearing down the street. The idiot had dropped his keys. He decided he should follow him, and hurried to catch up to him. Shuichi finally reached his apartment building, climbed the stairs, and gotten to his door.

The pink haired boy reached into his pocked and dug around. His eyes widened, "Shit! Where are my keys? Oh no! I think I dropped them! but..I don't have time to go back! shit shit shit!" He kicked the door in frustration. Then a familiar deep voice said, "Drop this?"Shuichi turned around to face his keys dangling infront of him then tilted his head up to see the tall blonde guy holding them. He blushed cutely as he snatched them away, "Thanks." With out a Other world, Shuichi opened the door and walked in.

The Blonde man blinked." That was Rude" He muttered. The man turned around and walked down the hall and walked down the steps. As he did, he passed a Tanish man with long Purple hair pulled in a Ponytail. They nodded to each other as they pasted.

Aiko walked in to see Shuichi fixxing Miso soup," Smells Good." He said. Shuichi truned around and smiling a fake smile. " Thanks,It'll be done in 10 mins" Shuichi said. " So umm How was work?"

Aiko started talking but Shuichi didn't hear one word, He was to busy thinking of the blonde man he had ran into. " Shuichi... SHUICHI!" Shuichi almost jumped out of his skin he turned and looked at Aiko. " Yes?"

" I asked if anyone called today." Aiko eyed his young lover, " No, one but Hiro." Shuichi winced when he said this. " Oh..." Aiko seemed to leave it at that and Shuichi was thankful. " Soup is done."

Shuichi gave Aiko his Bowl and the rest of his food and Shuichi took his. When he sat Aiko asked." What did you an Hiro talk about?" Shuichi stopped and looked into Aiko's green eyes. " Nothing.. he was just calling." The purple haired man left it alone for once.

As they ate, Shuichi looked at his lover and breathed in some air." Umm Aiko?" He asked. " What?" Aiko's light greens burned into Shuichi's.

Shuichi winced. " I wanted to know if I could go to the Book signning for the Eiri Yuki Books, I'm come right home I swear! "

Akio sipped his soup from the spoon and replaced it back in the liquid. "No." Shuichi looked shocked,"B-but Akio!' Akio looked up glaring intensely, "I said no. Are you questioning me, Shuichi?" The small boyshok his head furiously, "No, no! Of course not. I would never."

Akio takes a sip from his glass and noded. "Good. I'll give you some money so you can go to the bookstore after tomorrow to get your...books." Shuichi sighed. It was just like he did every Thursday, one outing to the book store, and never anywhe else. He wasn't allowed to really do anything other than eat, cook, shop for food, clean and have sex with Aiko. ( Gag city!)

" Thank you." Shuichi said as he finshed his food, once Aiko had Finsh he left Shuichi to the dishs and " I'll be back late." Aiko said as he left out yet again. " Whatever" Shuichi muttered. He didn't mind when Aiko left, that ment he didn't have to sleep in his arms.

As he cleaned, Shuichi's mind went back to the Blonde man from before.There was somthing about him that made Shuichi's heart miss a beat and he just met him.

Once done with that ,Shuichi went into the Living room and Turned on the Tv to his fave Show " CowBoy Beebop'.

After watch watching the show, he took a Shower, put on his Pj's and got in the bed. Yet he had this feeling something bad was going to happen.. but he pushed it off and went to sleep.

Sometime during the Night, Aiko walked in the door, one could tell he was drunk and walked into the back of the room. He opened the door and saw Shuichi laiing in the bed... wearring a Blue tank top and white pants.

Drunkly, Aiko went over to Shuichi then he leaned down over Shuichi, grinning. He slide his hands up the boy's sides as Shuichi's eyes fluttered open.

"Wake up, beautiful..";

"A..Akio? What're you doing?" Akio didn't answer him, he only bent down and kissed him, continuing with a full on groping. Shuichi could smell the alcohol on his breath when he kissed him and pushed him away.

"No, Akio, you're drunk. Just..just lay down and go to sleep, okay? " Akio frowned, getting angry fast.

"You little shit, you're telling me what to do?"

"No..No! I just thought--..! " Akio interrupted him,

"You thought wrong!" And he pushed Shuichi down as he got on top off him.

"Akio! Get off!" Shuichi tried to push him off with all his strength but the man was just too large for him.

" Please-" Shuichi was cut off as Akio backhanded him across his mouth.

"Shut up!" yelled Akio, about 2 inches away from Shuichi's face. Akio's harsh tones-and breath- caused tears to rush into Shuichi's eyes. Akio's hands moved up and down his chest, not so gently caressing and pinching Shuichi's pale skin. Soon, his hands reached the top of Shuichi's white pants, which he clumsily pulled down over his hips as he planted sloppy kissed below Shuichi's belly button. Akio's nails weren't very long, but they dug into Shuichi as he grabbed him and ran them down his back to his upper thigh.

"Please Aiko! You're hurting me...", cried Shuichi.

"You're such a whiny little bitch!" said Aiko, as he slammed his fist down into Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi started to sob violently as he curled into a little ball, it had hurt so much. He was given no time to recover; Akio grabbed him by his hair and threw him onto the floor, tangled sheets going with him. Shuichi's head hit the nearby nightstand, making him dizzy and causing him to become more tangled in his clothes and sheets

"Fucking whore!" screamed Aiko, staggering and slurring his words. He started to kick Shuichi as he was trying to free himself, while calling him things like "slut", "bitch" and "whore". Each kick caused Shuichi to yelp or cry out in pain. "Don't you love me?" he sobbed helplessly, trying to get him to come to his senses. He had no idea how far Akio was going to go; he might even kill him. As almost a reply to his thoughts, Akio responded "I don't care whether you live or die, fucking slut..." He had tried to kick him again, but missed, slipped and fell back onto the bed. Shuchi tried to run, but Akio quickly grabbed his hair and pulled his face into his crotch. Shuichi screamed, but was silenced by a cold look from Aiko's dark eyes.

"Madder of f-fact," slurred Akio, "I just m-might kill you tonight." - Shuichi's eyes widened and he started to moan in fear; Aiko laughed. "You don't want that do you? Then be a good slut: Shut the fuck up and strip" Shuichi had no choice. He pulled his white pants the rest of the way off and started to remove his tank, but before he could get it over his head, Aiko grabbed him and pushed his face down into his lap.

For a minute Aiko wondered why it didn't feel right until he realized that his pants were still on. He told Shuichi to pull them off and smirked as his somewhat erect member tapped Shuichi under his chin.

"Kiss it", said Aiko, his words dripping with malice. "I know you like the taste, you little cumslut." Shuichi closed his eyes and took it into his mouth, trying not to gag as Akio started ramming to the back of his throat. "Mmmm... good bitch...don't forget my balls..." moaned Aiko, and with tears running down his eyes Shuichi ran his hands across his sac and started to massage them. Aiko started to thrust harder and in between moans told Shuichi "You...better...swallow..."

A few moments later, Aiko made a final thrust and came violently into Shuichi's mouth, and although he tried his best, he gagged and spit, hot white cream dripping down his face and onto the tank around his neck.

When Aiko finally noticed this, he grimaced. "I though I fuckin' told you to swallow !" He grabbed Shuichi's head and slammed his face hard into the mattress, causing him to fly back onto floor once more. 'I've done it now", thought Shuichi, "Aiko's going to kill me.'

"I think you want me to hurt you. I bet you like it...This shit turns you on, just like a whore," said Aiko. Just then a thought came to him and a smile creaped across his face. 'Oh no, what now', thought Shuichi. Aiko crawled over and straddled Shuichi, "Show me how much you like it..."

Shuichi struggled to get away, but Aiko was so heavy; he couldn't move. Akio sat Shuichi up against the wall and started kissed his jawbone. He whispered in his ear, "Touch yourself..." Aiko's kisses trailed down his neck onto his shoulder. Shuichi shook with fear, then figured that Aiko had calmed down a bit, and was almost glad to do what he asked. 'At least he forgot about killing me',

Shuichi began to stroke himself, while Aiko continued to kiss his neck and chest, until he was almost completly aroused. Aiko noticed this, and muttered "dumb fuckin slut..." and suddenly bit into Shuichi's shoulder which caused him to scream in pain. Again, Aiko scratched and clawed Shuichi while he licked and clawed him. He even licked Shuichis tear's and moaned "...just like a whore...," as he ran his hand across and toyed with his length, finding it fully erect.

Dismayed with the betrayal by his own body, turned away and tried to free himself from Aiko's grip. "Just let me go, please!", begged Shiuchi. "Don't yell at me, you piece of shit!" screamed Aiko.

He began to mercilessly punch Shuichi onto his back and starts to choke him with his tank."And did I tell you to stop?" Hopelessly, Shuichi returns his hand to his length half-heartedly continuing his job, until Aiko said, 'Screw it'. Grasping the tank with only one hand, Aiko places himself between Shuichi's legs and roughly entered him.

Shuichi screamed in pain, clutching at Akio's shoulders hard enough to draw blood if Akio didn't have his shirt on. Shuichi begged him to stop but Akio just kept thrusting in and out of him, tearing the fragile muscle tissue and making him bleed. Shuichi's screams became sobs then he was silent as Akio released himself in him and pulled out roughly. Akio looked down at the boy. He had passed out. Akio got up and rebutted his pants before grabbing his coat and heading out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

* * *

1) Ever have that book, that you were so into Time just flew by?

Ghost: O.O my friend Mu helped us on that part...  
Rena: Dude...we are so fucking cold  
Ghost: I know... Poor Shuichi  
Rena: Yo Shu you okay?  
Shuichi: My ass hurts!  
Ghost: He's fine  
Rena: You all know what to do... REVIEW!


End file.
